Archive:User talk:Sockpuppets411
--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 22:30, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I don't know how to change user privileges! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 22:38, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I got it! YES! I got it! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 22:44, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I told parents about it My parents are going to be doing a radio show. It might work! I will be telling them about OUR wiki at 9:00 PM My mom likes the idea! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 00:20, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Cool! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 00:23, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I'm going to bed now I am going to bed now. I will tell everyone later. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 01:04, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi Sockpuppets411! How's the Co-Webmaster doing? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 22:14, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ? Dude,no offense,but stop saying curse words.They make me feel sad.:(--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 22:49, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I'm allowed ON NOW! Sockpuppets, I am on right now! Do you like the new Wiki logo? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 00:57, 20 September 2008 (UTC) HI there! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 19:47, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Ok Sockpuppets! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 19:49, 21 September 2008 (UTC) is there anybody out there Is there 'ANYBODY' out there? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 21:23, 22 September 2008 (UTC) To change people's User rights go . --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 00:40, 23 September 2008 (UTC) How 'bout Pizza Hut or Pizza Joes? --[[User:PittSteelers|'PittSteelers']] TALK 2 ME! 00:44, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Don't do that 'ROBBING' stuff. OR BAD STUFF!!!! I WILL BLOCK YOU FOR 1 DAY! If you 'or' your brother do that stuff again, I 'will' block you for a minute!!!!!! I won't block IP address. If it ''is Youngsocks300, I recommend that you go on YOUR own account. --[[User:PittSteelers|'PittSteelers']] TALK 2 ME! 00:55, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Edit --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 01:03, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Sockpuppets!!!!!! Sk8rbluscat here as always. Please don't say that you are going to prank call anyone. That's NOT the sockpuppets411 I know. Ok... Hi. Sk8rbluscat here. I'm 2 lazy to go on Sk8rbluscat to make me a sysop. Could you make me a sysop, please? --Philofficer TALK 2 ME 01:15, 25 September 2008 (UTC) It's new Horizons. I blocked Chlorine3. Good think that PUNK didn't vandalize my page. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 01:41, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I am GLAD that PUNK didn't destroy my page. I hate CHLORINE!!!!!!! HE VANDALIZED MY WIKI!!!!!! I don't have IP blocked. 6th grade. :P My dad does NOT like Leonard Skinnered. I'm more of a genesis or Styx person. Never heard of it. Yo!!!! Sk8rbluscat here. I'm editing from Internet Explorer. I don't want to log in in Internet Explorer. -- 22:21, 25 September 2008 (UTC) MAN I HATE INTERNET EXPLORER!!!!!!!!! -- 22:25, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I'm still using Internet Explorer. I am just on my other account. -- Sk8r bluscat TALK 2 ME 22:28, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I will do that!!!! That's a good song, Sockpuppets411!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 22:45, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Hey! No problem! I'm fine with being a sysop for now. In a few years I might be webmaster! -- Happyface 15:12, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Be-A-Webmaster-4-A-Day would be a good idea. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 15:48, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry for not editing lately. I spent the night at friends house. January 27, 2009. Pretty much, nobody would be on on Christmas... Martin Luther King day. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 17:53, 27 September 2008 (UTC) One award:Comin' UP!!! ///////// \\\\\\\\\\ | | | | | | | | | | | _____ ____ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / _____________________ Hey, you know what? You can never get too much Club Penguin. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 00:58, 28 September 2008 (UTC) c u l8r. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 01:00, 28 September 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat Sk8rblutalk 00:50, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I am going back to my normal signature. Yo Sockpuppets!!!! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 01:13, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Like my signature? What? You are part RUSSIAN? Weird... My signature is Cryllic. It is not really the greatest band ever... --ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 01:18, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I'm not really an only child but I do have brothers and sisters that live outside my house. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 01:20, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I'm 11 years old. How old are you??????? Or at least what grade???? --ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 01:24, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Cool! The SAME age. What state do you live in? I live in PA!!!! Ok... I don't really know you. My grandma lives in NC. - Weird... On a Windows VISTA laptop, Club Penguin does NOT lag. On a Windows 2000/XP desktop, Club Penguin lags!!!!! :( My other puffle's name is StrOOdel. I probably will have HIM run away or something. I don't want anything to do with StrOOdels. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 01:46, 29 September 2008 (UTC) This is what I put on Chlorine3's page: LOLZ. I ha73 7415 9uY. 1M O1 57Up1d 1d107!!!!! (LOL! I hate this guy. I'm a stupid idiot). I translated it to english, (str00del talk) I called Chlorine3 an STUPID IDIOT!!!! -ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk Yo! Sock! It's me Sk8r! I just cleared my cache and rebooted my computer (twice). Right now I'm too lazy to log in. A storm has hit my area. -- 23:06, 30 September 2008 (UTC) The I.P. Address of Sk8rbluscat I don't have a static I.P. address. It might change in a couple of day. 23:08, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I was about to block my OWN I.P. addy. :( I just now blocked my own I.P. address because I don't like myself. I blocked myself!!!!! I couldn't do ANYTHING right when I was blocked. I blocked I.P. and everything!!!!!!--ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 00:45, 1 October 2008 (UTC) That was a nightmare not being to edit my wiki. That really SUCKED! I would rather drown than get blocked on ANY wiki. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 00:55, 1 October 2008 (UTC) LOL I am tying without touching the keyboard. That is so weird. I am using an On screen keyboard. ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 01:00, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Skater Hi Sockpuppets! Check it out! I got a CHILLER signature!!!! I modeled it after yours. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 10-2-2008 7:25 AM (Eastern time)! Lucky me... I can escape the block! My I.P. address always changes! -- 22:04, 2 October 2008 (UTC) the IP of Sk8r Yo! Ok... This is Skater. I can escape any I.P. block on any wiki. I just have to repair my I.P. settings and I am FREE FROM THE BLOCK! -- 22:06, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Cool Cool! We would be the RED Cryllic people! By the way, when I became Sysop on Club Penguin Wiki, I had 800+ edits! You became one at 400 edits! Weird. I told ya my I.P. address would change and it did. =*) Hurray! I'm still mad for Chlorine3 'CALLING YOU A CRACKHEAD'! That is NOT nice for ANYONE to do that! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:42, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :) Oh and by the way, I actually used your signature as a base. Could you make me a Russian signature or something? I don't think a russian would think that the name is Sk8rbluscat. I know your signature would read 'sockpuppets411' to them. I might just ask Sammysk. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:46, 2 October 2008 (UTC) You got yours out of an arguement... so it would be a MESS! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 23:35, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I was about to edit my user page on Central Wikia. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 23:36, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Here is why I say why January 29, 2009: This wiki would be more steady, we would have more articles and possibly more users!! Another reason is that we would be more alert and older/wiser. We would be happier with more users, right? --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 23:47, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I AM ADDICTED TO WIKIS! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 23:47, 2 October 2008 (UTC) You ROCK! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 23:28, 3 October 2008 (UTC) SK8RBLUSCAT IN RUSSIAN! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 23:28, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Hello? Hello? Is there ANYONE out there? Hi Sockpuppets? Are you editing today? --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 00:54, 6 October 2008 (UTC) It is bad enough that i am sick --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 00:54, 6 October 2008 (UTC) I was really puking. I can still edit while I am sick. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 01:42, 6 October 2008 (UTC) I have my own computer! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 01:42, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Ok... YOu rock! You rock because you are the 411 man! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 01:49, 6 October 2008 (UTC) I like watching Home Improvement! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 01:51, 6 October 2008 (UTC) You rock! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 01:52, 6 October 2008 (UTC) GO SKATERS EVERYWHERE! I read my user page! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 01:54, 6 October 2008 (UTC) You have NEW WAFFLES! LAST FREEZER! I guess you can do that and I can't even SWIM! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:12, 7 October 2008 (UTC) I am 11 Years old and I don't even know how to ride a bike, or swim! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:12, 7 October 2008 (UTC) You rock webmaster! Someday I might quit this wiki but I am NOT quitting yet. 00: ) You rock webmaster! Someday I might quit this wiki but I am NOT quitting yet. 00: ) ... Yowuza and Happyface probably won't be on the computers by then. I didn't see your picture. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) Nice Picture! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:46, 7 October 2008 (UTC) I didn't know you were a blond! I have brown hair --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:46, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Ok... You are not blond. It is just the way the light hits your hair. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:53, 7 October 2008 (UTC) I know that I have brown hair. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:53, 7 October 2008 (UTC) I wear glasses and I have a lazy eye. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:53, 7 October 2008 (UTC) My first name is Jonathan. My real name is not Skater Bluscat Surfer. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:55, 7 October 2008 (UTC) That's AWESOME! It is the same on Google! -ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:58, 7 October 2008 (UTC) No it is not it's the 3rd one. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:58, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :( I have a friend named Nick! YO! I have a friend named Nick! Go Nick aka Sockpuppets! I am addicted to computers! I am also addicted to Wikis. When I try to e-mail people I make --~~~~ when I sign my name. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 23:05, 7 October 2008 (UTC) The initals are JWS. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 23:06, 7 October 2008 (UTC) The name is Jonathan ... Jonathan Sternthal. Sternthal is my last name. Just call me Jon! 00~) --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 23:10, 7 October 2008 (UTC) For the Webmaster for a Day thing I think it should be an annual thing. I say January 29, because This Wiki would be more users and be settled down. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 23:16, 7 October 2008 (UTC) aka Jonathan Sternthal That is ME. Delete pic when u see it. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:28, 8 October 2008 (UTC) I didn't tell you I had a lazy eye... Now you know! I did that picture with a desk lamp on. That is why I wear glasses. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 23:47, 8 October 2008 (UTC) No I haven't. I live in Sharon. --`ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 00:36, 9 October 2008 (UTC) I have never been to Harrisburg, but I have been to Pittsburgh! (Twice on field trips) and (once just to pick mom up from bus station) --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 00:43, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Hello Sorry for hacking you. I am coming back to correct my errors.--Sor 13:22, 11 October 2008 (UTC) I allow Chlorine4 to edit this wiki. I feel deep in my heart that he is changed. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 13:27, 11 October 2008 (UTC) I'm glad Chlorine is good now. He won't destroy anyones page. :) ----ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 14:05, 11 October 2008 (UTC) The first time tried to quit, I had a horrible feeling in my gut that quitting was a bad thing. If I had the choice of quitting or jumping off a cliff, I would do the jumping of the cliff part. See ya around on Wiki. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 13:23, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Hello Sockpuppets411. About the picture of the day: Every night I change it. If I am not on when it is time to change the picture using the image button with the green thing on it. I changed my signature, again, see. -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 09:36, 13 October 2008 (UTC) See ya around. Hello? Am I the only one who is supposed to edit this Wiki??? -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 01:32, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Ok... I see what you mean... you are grounded from computer or something like that. I only got grounded from computer once... when I was 8 years old. Maybe nine. I will be at school pretty soon. -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 11:54, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Sock... you there? you rock if you are. and if you dont. -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 23:33, 15 October 2008 (UTC) he is a sysop now! -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 23:37, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Wow! I have the most edits on this Wiki! I am impressed for my accomplishments. I made 100 edits first and now I am at 400 edits! It wont be too long until I have as many edits as Barkjon on Club Penguin Wiki! -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 23:43, 15 October 2008 (UTC) He has 2,500+ edits! It's still counting for him. That is so awesome! -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 23:44, 15 October 2008 (UTC) I might bypass him in edits on just this Wiki! That is awesome! -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 23:44, 15 October 2008 (UTC) I can stop editing on your talk page now. I am doing 1,000+ edits just on talk pages! That is weird. -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 23:45, 15 October 2008 (UTC) The 3 User templates: Which one do you like best? is cadet blue one, is the blue one and is the silver one. Which one do you like best??? Tell me on my User talk Page. Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 21:51, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Check it out! My signature has changed! -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 21:53, 16 October 2008 (UTC) I just changed the color of the background. -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 21:53, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Magna Carta -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 00:27, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I can't stop editing this wiki anyways. If I stop, this Wiki will go down the toilet. I'm NOT joking around. I don't want to have to straighten out a damaged Wiki... or have someone adopt it. Having an idle period means that I can't edit at all and I have to put a quitting template on my page. :( -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 01:09, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I undid the Magna Carta. -- Sk8rbluscatSK8RBLUTALK 17:27, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Check out my new Signature! This is my new signature! -- was here]]Jesus loves you and died for you :) :) TALK 23:29, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Why I quit Club Penguin Wiki This is why I quit the Club Penguin Wiki: I am getting way too obsessed with Club Penguin. Club Penguin is not as fun as it was when i started. Sorry to tell you that, but it is the truth. -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! (: Talk to the Webmaster@Rocket Science 21:10, 22 October 2008 (UTC) hi hello sockpuppets i have joined this wiki to work on the planet pages i am a space expert user:super24daisy Hello Sockpuppets411. How is the Webmaster of Rocket Science Wiki/ Rush Wiki/ Styx Wiki doing?? Have a glorious day, was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 17:04, 26 October 2008 (UTC) P.S. I need to upload my new signature. Hey Sockpuppets411???? Could you make me a Sysop????? This is Sk8rbluscat minus the Sk8r. --Bluscat TALK TO ME 11:23, 27 October 2008 (UTC) NO!!!!! NO NO! --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 18:35, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Thank goodness! --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 19:35, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Ok... I don't want to FREAK out! I am on my grandma's laptop and I don't want to freak out!!!!! --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 19:39, 16 November 2008 (UTC) U block me and I block you??? ok! --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 19:42, 16 November 2008 (UTC) HA HA --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 19:44, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Let me guess... your brother messed things up????? --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 20:12, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Yeh... you said that in Club Penguin Wiki. You said that your brother jumped out of nowhere and made you get a bloddy nose... --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 20:15, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Which brother???? Youngsocks or Wompus? By getting hit with a guitar. --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 20:16, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Weird... I have a brother that is 8 years older than me, and a nephew that is 3 years younger than me... --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 20:18, 16 November 2008 (UTC) If you ask me, I thought Wompus was older than you. --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 20:18, 16 November 2008 (UTC) My nephew is always trying to hurt me. He attacks me, and stuff like that. --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 20:21, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Me 2! --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 20:24, 16 November 2008 (UTC) All right! You are speaking my language! --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 20:28, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Better start editing more main pages... I looked at your edit count, and it says that you have 22.xx% main page edits, or 40 something main page edits. You have just over 100 User talk edits. You better start working hard on Main page edits. I know I am being bossy, but it is true!!!!!! I know that I am being bossy, but I can be, because I am the founder of this Wiki. --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! Don't+eat+yellow+snow=7 20:52, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Do you want to archive this User talk page???? I am just asking.--Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! Don't+eat+yellow+snow=7 21:33, 16 November 2008 (UTC) WARNING! WARNING: This page is 37 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. Time to archive!